League of Legends (Incubus) Cambian-The Serpents Incubator
by BlueIndolence
Summary: So here I was thinking about all the "fem fatales", seductresses, and "widow makers" in this game (Ahri, Evelynn, Zyra, Elise), and then I thought hell there needs to be at least one "Lady Killer" am I right? Women like naughty boys just as much as men like sultry soul sucking dames so I got my creative juices flowing (Giggity).


So here I was thinking about all the "fem fatales", seductresses, and "widow makers" in this game (Ahri, Evelynn, Zyra, Elise), and then I thought hell there needs to be _at least_ one "Lady Killer" am I right? Women like naughty boys just as much as men like sultry soul sucking dames so I got my creative juices flowing (Giggity).

Original League of Legends Character

Cambian, the Serpents Incubator (Incubus)

**Lore**

Cambian was born in a remote village near the borders of Icathia. The villager's ways were primitive, and many still paid homage to the dark Icathian gods of old. Cambian was a youthful lad, and gifted with an almost divine countenance. He was shockingly beautiful, and many of the village girls wished to be his suitor. Cambian was a timid soul however, preferring solitude over the constant attention. Deep down he knew that it was only due to his appearance that any one sought his company. Despite his popularity he felt isolated. Unbeknownst to him his fate would take a darker turn.

Calamity soon came upon the village. A famine had struck and many of the crops yielded insufficient food. The villagers prayed to their gods, but the famine continued unabated. Many succumbed to starvation and disease. The villagers were desperate for anything to ease their suffering. Then one day a mysterious woman with an entourage of hooded figures appeared, the sigil of a black rose sewn upon their breasts. The Order of the Black Rose was known for its dark practitioners and mastery of black magic, as Cambian would unfortunately discover. The woman who led them was both charismatic and enchanting. It wasn't long before the village leaders were in her thrall. She told them of the ancient ways, and dark rituals. She told them that simple prayer was not enough to appease their blood thirsty gods. The villagers begged the woman to tell them what they had done to displease their deities. The woman answered simply, "Only sacrifice can quench the fury of the gods." There was but one way to end the famine and return fertility to the soil. The blood and chastity of an innocent was required.

Cambian, fearing for his life, attempted to flee, but was caught, and dragged back into the center of town. The fertility ritual began. First, all of Cambian's former suitors claimed his innocence, then as a final act of degradation he was castrated. All that was left was to burn him before the altar of the dark god. Cambian, overwhelmed from the physical and emotional pain, lost consciousness. Before the villagers and Black Rose could complete the ritual Vayne, the Night Hunter, struck them from the shadows. She had been tracking the Black Rose and knew of their intent. They had hoped to summon an Incubus, a demon of lust and desire, so they could harvest the essence it would collect from its victims as fuel for their black magic. A furious battle erupted in the village. The Black Rose cast dark magic and summoned demonic creatures in order to slay the Night Hunter. She felled them all effortlessly, smiting them with purifying silver. The village caught fire in the ensuing chaos. The remaining villagers were slaughtered en-masse, caught between the crossfire of battle and the raging conflagration.

Vayne counted the corpses of the Black Rose members she had slain. One was missing. The female ringleader had slipped away in the confusion. Vayne made to pursue her, but hesitated. She was uncertain of the young man's fate. She attempted to brave the inferno that now encircled the altar he lay upon. The heat was too much and Vayne could only watch as the fire claimed his body. With her last silver bolt, and a heavy heart, she took aim at his body, hoping to cleanse his soul before the ritual could be completed. At the exact moment Vaynes purifying bolt pierced Cambians body the spirit of a corrupted deity took residence within him. The forces of light and darkness began to battle deep within Cambian's soul. Instead of purifying Cambian, the bolt had managed to exorcise a portion of the deity's spirit. The deity was no mere Incubus. It was Ouroborous, the serpent of fertility, rebirth, protection, and vengeance, a once noble spirit who had been defiled by the barbaric rituals of Icathia in ages past. With the last of its newfound purity, Ouroborous resurrected Cambian amidst the flames. Unfortunately the traumatic memory of the ritual took its toll on Cambian's spirit and both he and Ouroborous succumbed to carnal desire. Cambian howled as flames scorched his flesh but they were not wails of agony. The Night hunter could only stare, her blood freezing in her veins. They were cries of ecstasy.

"Some say that a shard of the Night Hunters bolt still remains in his chest. If so, it is all that keeps the horror of that night from consuming what little remains of Cambian's humanity."

– Lucian, the Purifier

"Inside every man there are two dogs. One is mean and evil and the other is good and they fight each other all the time. When asked which one wins I answer, the one I feed the most."

― Sitting Bull

**SELECTION**

"Pick your poison. Pain or _pleasure_?"

**TAUNT:**

"You have a conscience? I used to have one of those."/"Silly fox, monsters like us have no humanity."/ "Oooh Foxy lady! (starts playing jimmy hendrix)" -To Ahri

"Naughty Cass, you should know serpents are vengeful guardians" / "Sivir isn't the only one who could use a _sharp prodding_" -to Cassiopeia

"I know one chakra I could help you unlock." (chuckles) - To Karma

"I like you. You leave so much to the imagination" – to Karma

"Dat Ashe"/ "Nice curves." –to Ashe

"You had me at _mating season_"/ "pfft…who waits for seasons?" –to Nidalee

"Even _I_ have standards…" – to Urgot/Teemo

(drops a bar of soap) "Pick that up for me, would you kindly?" – any male champion (except Urgot/Teemo)

"Too little, too late Night Hunter" –to Vayne

"Ourobouros saved me that night, not you!" / "My chest aches…" –to Vayne

"Your order taught me a few things. Let me show you" / "95% of what_**I**_ do is…well you'll see" – to Le Blanc

"Every rose has its thorn Le Blanc." / "You're the rose, and I am your thorn." –to Le Blanc

"Welp, we all know where _this_ is going." / "Tentacle Cape!" – to Zyra/Varrus/Vel'Koz

(Whistles) "Well, aren't you full of surprises." / "That's a good look for you" – to Battlebunny Riven/Kitty Cat Katarina/Fifth Age Taric

"Violent retribution is a poor tonic for the soul. I prefer something more…sensual." – to Kalista

"Oh, you and I both know you can do better than that Warden" – to Thresh

"I _do_ like a woman with legs." / "Now who's the fly? Said the serpent to the spider" – to Elise

"Spikes? Where have you been all my life?" / "TF is going to be pissed hehehe" / You're a real back scratcher" – to Evelynn

"I'm hot for teacher."/ "I've got it bad" / "I'll do anything for an A" – to Headmistress Fiora/ Professor Ryze

"This isn't a match, this is an amber alert." / "You need an adult? I _am_ an adult" –to Annie/Nunu/Yordles

"Hey Garen, what rhymes with sucks?" –to Garen

"A rocket in my pocket? (Pulls out a rocket) Oh, I forgot that was in there. That could've been embarrassing" – to Tristana

"So, I heard you like backdooring" – to Yi / Tryndamere / Shaco

**DANCE:**

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes!"

**JOKE:**

"Hmmm top or bottom? I was talking about lanes…pervert"

"I don't have a dirty mind. I just have a ssssexy imagination." (Ouroborous' shade slithers around him)

**ATTACK:**

"Just let it happen" "Learn to love it" "Pain. Pleasure. Same thing." "Don't worry. I bite."

"I know what they desire" "The tension is palpable" "_Somebody_ needs to loosen them up a little"

"The serpents embrace." "Ah, my new squeeze" "Safe word?" (laughs mockingly)

"Ourobouros!"

**Upon buying an item: **

**Boots:** "I don't mind being chased"

**Needlessly Large Rod**: "I don't get it, what's so funny about this item?" / "bow-chicka-bow-wow" (really fast)

**Wards/Scrying orb: "**Voyeurism? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

**ArmorPen/Mpen items: **"TONS of penetration, if you know what I mean."

**THORNMAIL: "**Kinky**"**

**MOVEMENT**

"How tempting" "Make love not war." "Modesty leaves so much to the imagination"

"So assertive" "buy me dinner first" "dignity is over rated" "Only the serpent cared."

"let's follow our instincts" "boundaries are made to be broken" "What is their limit?"

"Fertility, rebirth, protection,…vengeance." "Do what comes naturally." "Dominant type, go figure."

"I don't judge" "What is thy bidding?" "You think too much" "Passion is no vice"

"the more the merrier" "Humans and their inhibitions" "keep an open mind" "I'll submit."

"It's good to try forbidden things" "What do _you _desire?" "I'll cross any line." "Innocence is fleeting"

"The pain, I still remember…" "Morality is relative" "They abandoned me!" "My heart burns."

"Sometimes, pleasure is about what you _can't_ see" "Relax, just let go."


End file.
